Reformation
by Guitar-Stitch
Summary: An unusually mischevious Stitch finds himself in an unusual place. While stuck in there, he begins a change for the better, but he's not the only one...
1. Authors Note

Reformation.

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction. I've been told that I have a way with words, and this idea hit me while showering. There are so many awesome writers on here, and I feel that I have been leeching emotional power from their work for long enough. This one is for all the writers of the especially touching stories. Took-Baggins, and GreatRedDragon1. You guys brought me to tears more than once, and it's my turn to contribute to this writer's Ohana.

I don't own Lilo or Stitch, or any other widely recognized Disney names, and this story is not for profit.

-GuitarStitch


	2. 1 The harder they fall

Reformation, Chapter One.

"Stitch! Give it back!", cried the little Hawaiian girl with the big personality. "Her treatment is not complete yet, and she could have a relapse of the ear bug disease!"

"Okay, Fine. Naga Iky patookie meega anyways," retorted the small alien trouble maker. He seemed to be in this very odd mood lately, and was highly irritable, and getting more and more offensive. The people of Kokaua thought he was a slightly mutated dog, or maybe a Koala. Little did they know how wrong they were. Right now, he was in another fit, and it was getting uglier by the minute! He tossed the makeshift ragdoll that was treasured by Lilo aside without care, breaking a lamp.

"WHAT WAS THAT," cried a bigger sister, and in Lilo's eyes, dictator. Nani, as that is her name, walked in from the kitchen to see scrump laying amongst the shards of broken porcelin. "LILO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING ROUGH IN THE HOUSE?!"

Lilo stuck her nose high up in the air and did her best to look Nani squarely in the eye. "It's not my fault! Stitch was mangling Scrump, then he said she tastes like butt!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! I WANT YOU BOTH TO GO OUTSIDE AND STAY OUTSIDE UNTIL DINNER!" cried the now irrate Nani, who was in the process of cleaning up the third broken article today. She mumbled to herself as she worked. "That lolo, I swear she and that two foot wrecking ball do this just to..."

======= Outside======

"Thanks a lot, Stitch. Now I have to-" Lilo was cut off by the local nasties, Myrtle and her Posse.

"Look! Lilo's so weird that even her sister kicked her and her freaky uglified dog to the curb" exclaimed the feisty red-head. Naturally it was followed by the eerie chorus of "Yeeaaahh"

Lilo kicked into defense mode against Stitch, "It's not my fault that Stitch breaks everything and I get blamed for it! He was trying to disem-stuff Scrump!"

Before Lilo could say anymore, Stitch finally cracked. "Stitch naga good? Stitch naga here." He broke down the door, and retrieved the keys to the buggy. He ignored Nani's scoldings as he marched purposefully to the red vehicle, and fired it up. Giving one last look at Lilo, he sped off with a simple "HMPH."

Stitch had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing, but he had to vent. He got on the main roads and threw the buggy into 5th gear. He cranked up the radio, put on his shades, and mashed the gas pedal as far to the floor board as he could. The engine responded nicely as the speedometer climbed. 85..... 90... 95... Then it happened. Out of nowhere came the police, red and blue lights flashing. Stitch knew better than to try and evade the police, so he pulled over. He figured since he was a dog, they couldn't touch him.... right?

"License and registration, please." Stitch looked at the officer with a look of disbeleive. "Sir, we need to see your license and registration, now. Do you have it or not?"

"Naga.." Was Stitch's reply, as he fell into a type of shock, shaking his head.

"Then I'll have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, sir, and place your hands on the hood. You are under arrest for operating a motor vehicle in the state of Hawaii without proper licensing and/or registration."

Stitch needed no more encouragement. He mashed the clutch and tried to start the vehicle, but was knocked unconscious before his hand met the ignition....

=======A/N=======

Sorry this is a short chapter, but I want to just get a general idea of what you guys think about this story from this teaser. :) Read and Reveiw, and Stitch'll love ya forever!


	3. 2 First Impressions

Reformation, Chapter 2

First Impressions.

Stitch was in the process of waking. He was groggy and disoriented. He lay wherever he was at with his eyes closed. He heard voices.

"What do you think he is Charley?"

"I don't know, Marge. He talks, and walks. My dog can't drive anything. He has no identification, and nothing to go by. It's very weird... Kinda like those other two we had in here that went by the names Bonnie and Clyde. Remember them?"

"Yeah, I do. You're right, it's very odd. How many of these 'people' live on this island anyway?"

"I hate to guess but-" Charley was cut off by a stirring in the holding cell where Stitch lay. Stitch sat up, and finally opened his eyes, to see two police officers gazing at him through...bars?

"Well, Hello there! Welcome back to the world!", exclaimed Charley.

Stitch rubbed his throbbing head, "Wh- Where am I?" A couple blinks later, everything came rushing back to him.

Charley spoke up, "You are in a holding cell in the Hawaii State prison. You've been charged with reckless driving, failure to provide licensing and insurance, and operating an unregistered motor vehicle. Do you have someone you can call to provide some kind of Identification?"

"Oha-" Stitch stopped short, remembering how Lilo treated him. Sure, he wasn't being very nice, but that's no reason to treat him the way she did... is it? Nope, this time he decided to do this on his own. "Naga. Nobody to call."

"Very well, what did you say your name was?"

"Stitch" was the simple reply.

"Stitch? Stitch what?" inquired the officer.

"Just Stitch."

"Very well, Stitch. Marge is going to take you to the record room and book you. You will be held in Hawaii State prison until you go before a judge to plead your case. Until then, be on your best behaviour. Do you understand everything I just said?"

"Ih. Stitch good. Stitch very good." Stitch gave an affimative nod, and allowed himself to be handcuffed and led to the records room. A half hour later, he was fingerprinted, photographed,and being led to his new temporary home. Prison Cell 639a.

=====Back at the Pelekai household=====

"I'm worried about Stitch. I said some pretty mean things to him, and he left and he STILL isn't back" complained Lilo to Dr. Jumba Jookiba.

"6-2-6 is probably off to be venting. Would leetle girl rather have 6-2-6 on boom boom rampage tearing up housing and home like usual?"

"No, but still... I'm worried about Stitch."

=====Prison Cell 639a=====

"Johnny, you've got company! Stitch is going to be sharing the cell with you for a while, so play nice," the officer ordered. He unlocked the cell door, led Stitch inside, and removed the handcuffs. "Johnny is one of our more violent prisoners, and angers easily. He could easily hurt a little guy like yourself, so I'd be careful."

Stitch growled at being called little, even though he knew being little was best for him. "Stitch naga get hurt. Johnny smaller than Gantu."

"Uh... right" was Charlie's reply as he shut the cell door and walked away. Stitch examined his surroundings with a keen eye. Exposed toilet, and a single bunk bed. He skittered up the wall to the top bunk bed and flopped down. As he did this, Johnny came from the dark, shadowed corner where he stood. His face now exposed under the glaring flourecent light was enough to give anyone the heebie-jeebies.

"Stitch, is it? Well Stitch. You're on my bed." The words rang coldly, echoing off the concrete walls. "As a matter of fact, both of those are my beds, so why don't you just hop down from there before things get really ugly, okay?"

Stitch gave Johnny no more than a fleeting glance. "Naga." He rolled over and closed his eyes. Johnny grabbed Stitch, and flung him with all his strength to the floor. Stitch landed with a sickening plop. Johnny was no weakling, standing 6'2 and weighing 265 pounds. He worked out with the prison weights religiously, and it showed. Naturally, he expected this two foot tall blue furball to be done for the night, so he laid down on the bottom bunk and closed his eyes.

Stitch picked himself off the floor and looked at Johnny. With a low growl, he walked to the hulk of a man and tapped him on his shoulder.

"I know you aren't touching me, you little blue freak," Johnny grunted without opening his eyes. Tap tap tap! Stitch tapped a little harder. Johnny turned his head to face Stitch and opened one eye while saying, "You just don't get it do-" WHAM! Johnny's sentence was cut short by Stitch's swiftly moving fist. It connected with Johnny's head right above the ear, and Johnny moved no more.

Stitch gave a low mischevious cackle. "Meega bed now." He proceeded to pull Johnny off the bed and let him fall to the floor. He laid down and was just about to fall asleep when he remembered what he told the prison guard. "Stitch good." He scaled the prison wall with Johnny in tow, and laid him into the bed. As an afterthought, he tucked his assailant in. "Gee tu jay, Johnny! Good night and sweet dreams! Stitch climbed down into the lower bunk and began to fall asleep.

Stitch had many dreams that night. Dreams of the ever present Nani-saurus rex, Lilo changing into Myrtle, and being swallowed up by prison monsters. He felt as though he'd only been asleep a couple of minutes when a blaring alarm went off!

=====A/N=====

I wasn't going to write any more chapters until I got at least one reveiw, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm really free-styling this story as it goes on. I have an Idea of where I want to go with it, but I have NO idea how I'm going to get there. Once again, sorry this chapter is so short. Please, Read and Review, and you'll get lots of alien hugs!


End file.
